User talk:Sindel1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ron Beauty page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 13:19, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey Sindel, I'm not an Admin or anyone significantly important you should know. However, I am a bit annoyed at your first post about an original character (OC we call them) Ron Beauty. Firstly, it was never confirmed he exists in the EAH canon, so you can't technically post it here. This is a place where users get to know stuff from the official EAH universe, not necessarily fan works. I understand that this is a mistake, and I hope you won't get in much trouble for it. This is why you should know Ever After High Fandom Wiki. There you can post Ron there and get to meet other users, win-win! This goes with the above about Ron Beauty. Sorry I forgot to sign off. So here it is Checkerbored99 (talk) 16:54, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Picture Posts Hey Sindel, I'm not an Admin or anyone significantly important you should know appreciate you trying to add and edit the pictures on EAH Wikia but you're not supposed to add them to the characters's profile pages. You're supposed to add those pictures to the merchandise,cartoon and web series category of the character's and not put them on their profile. And lastly, this is a wikia, you're not allowed to add or edit pictures that have been attached to other websites such as Facebook,Google plus, etc. Please take this note or there will be a straight complaint to the admins of the wiki. THANK YOU! :) - Cerusha777 Cerusha Celestia (talk) 09:58, November 24, 2016 (UTC) About The Daring/Rosabella Relationship Page It seems that this is your third issue abiding by the rules of the wiki, as noted by the previous posts on your 'Talk Page'. I highly suggest that you take a look and read through the Rules and Editing Policies set forth by the Wiki Admins. I understand you worked hard on that page but rules are set to keep order. There is a 'Relationship' section on each character's profile for a reason, feel free to use it. Alvilda (talk) 03:37, December 10, 2016 (UTC) You are becoming a problem I now highly suggest you take a look at Wikia's Terms of Service since you are in violation of it. By signing up "you confirm that you are over the age of 13, and acknowledge that the Service is not intended for children under 13 years of age." If you are seven you should not be on here. I have been nothing but respectful in my responses but it seems you have continued to negativly effect this Wiki by posting more false pages and pictures. By the 'Recent Wikia Activity' I can tell you've created 3 false pages ( Thomas MacDonald , Pixy the pig , and John west tuna .) As well as you've added a picture from the movie Shrek to the 'Children of Jack and Jill ' page which I have removed and replaced with a canon picture. At first your 'Daring and Rosabella' page was an understandable mistake but it appears you have not taken my suggestion and read over the rules. If you wish to make an OC page please do so on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki At this point I have no choice but to have a word with the admin's about your behaviour. Once again, please read and abide by the Rules and Terms of Service. I do not wish to have to clean up your messes again. Alvilda (talk) 23:25, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Please change your ways, I do have faith that you can change, despite all your mistakes. I totally agree with Alvilda, but maybe, just maybe you can change my mind. Once you are unblocked, I would like you to only post nessasary/appropriate comments, and then you might change my mind. NSR1010* (talk) 22:09, December 27, 2016 (UTC)NSR1010* ''I have no idea how my writing ended up looking like that. NSR1010* (talk) 22:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC)NSR1010*